mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда
Русская стенограмма = :Дискорд: Ха-ха, но это ещё не всё! Когда я снова пошёл их искать, они были на потолке! :Флаттершай: смеётся О, Дискорд, я не знаю никого смешнее тебя! Мне нравится история о том, как ты тренировал переднюю лапу... хихикает ...ловить левую ногу! хихикает Ой, я люблю наш чай по вторникам, я познакомлю тебя с моей подругой Три Хаггер. Ты ей тоже понравишься. :Дискорд: Три Хаггер? смеётся :Флаттершай: Мы познакомились, наблюдая за бризи. Знаешь, она член Общества по охране редких существ Эквестрии. :Дискорд: Как мило. чашку :Флаттершай: Мы отлично проведём время вместе на Грандиозном галопирующем балу! :Дискорд: О, я ждал, когда ты меня пригласишь. Я бы с радостью. :Флаттершай: О. О нет. Э, боюсь, я уже пригласила Три Хаггер. Прости, Дискорд. Я думала, у тебя есть билет, раз ты дружишь с Принцессой Селестией. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что тебя могли не пригласить. :Дискорд: Кого, меня? Наверно, билет потеряла почта. Пустое, как жеребята говорят. Ладно, мне пора! :Флаттершай: Но мы не ели вторничные пирожные. :Дискорд: Что ж, придётся в этот раз отменить их поедание. О, э, я сказал это вслух? То есть, пока. :стук : :Спайк: храпит Аа! :Дискорд: Где Искорка? :Спайк: Э, в Кантерлоте, помогает Принцессе Селестии готовиться к балу! :взрыв :Спайк: звуки :Рарити: О, это ваш первый Грандиозный галопирующий бал! Волнение, предвосхищение! Я не пропущу его за все самоцветы Эквестрии! :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: напевно Мы идём на бал! Мы идём на бал! Мы идём на бал! :Эпплджек: Давайте-ка потише. Это не такое уж важное событие в вашей жизнииии... слёзы Моя сестрёнка стала взрослой! шмыгает сморкается :Радуга Дэш: Эй! :Искатели знаков отличия: хихикают Это будет лучший вечер в жизни! вскрикивают :Дискорд: Вряд ли у этих очаровательных милашек есть собственные билеты на этот глупый Грандиозный галопирующий бал. :Эппл Блум: язык :Рарити: Кхм! Чтобы ответить на твой грубый вопрос, они наши спутницы, наши плюс-один. :Крошка Бель: напевно Мы плюс-один! :Искатели знаков отличия: напевно Мы плюс-один! Мы плюс-один! :Дискорд: Да, да, поверьте, я понял! :Радуга Дэш: Да! :Пинки Пай: Чудесного, особого, фантастического дня! Привет, Дискорд. Хочешь торт? :! :Пинки Пай: Я могу дать тебе список всех вкусов — у нас есть всё: от очень вкусного до поразительно вкусного! :Дискорд: Вообще-то, Пинки Пай, кого ты берёшь на... Вернее, ты... э, о, знаешь что? Я проголодался. Я возьму все торты. :Пинки Пай: Все торты?! Он хочет все торты! :принадлежности грохочут :Дискорд: Мне нужно больше энергии на балу, если я пойду, конечно. Э, кстати, ты берёшь с собой кого-нибудь? :Пинки Пай: Да, конечно! Я хотела позвать маму, потому что она же моя мама; она не хотела идти, и я начала спрашивать всех-всех-всех и не могла никого найти, уже думала идти одна, а потом поняла: точно! Кто любит модные тусовки больше всех пони? Моя сестра Мод! :Дискорд: Знаешь что? Отмени мой заказ. :взрыв :Пинки Пай: Теперь ты не хочешь торты?! :Флаттершай: смеётся О, нет, ты и вправду такая смешная! :Дискорд: Похоже, сегодня все в Эквестрии смешные. :Флаттершай: Ой, какая я невежливая. Три Хаггер, это Дискорд. Дискорд, Три Хаггер. :Три Хаггер: Шикарно. От тебя идут крутые вибрации, класс. :Дискорд: Вибрации? :Флаттершай: Это комплимент. :Дискорд: А, ха-ха, я и не сомневаюсь. Что ж, мне пора идти. :взрыв :Дискорд: Это никак не связано с тем, что я хотел увидеть тебя. Не сомневайся. смеётся :взрыв :Дискорд: Желаю вам хорошо повеселиться на балу! :взрыв :Три Хаггер: Отпад! :Дискорд: "О, Три Хаггер. Ты такая хорошая подруга. Такая смешная, намного смешнее, чем несмешной старый Дискорд!" :захлопывается :разбивается :Дискорд: "О, нет, нет, вот. Возьми мой плюс-один. Я настаиваю. А то кто-нибудь подумает, что он мой друг и что он надеется на приглашение. Что это? Беспокоишься, что Дискорд обидится?" Не проблема! Я могу завести новых друзей, как только захочу. Это не имеет никакого значения! Я даже не хочу идти на этот бал! :Пасл Пост: визжит :Дискорд: Ты случайно не меня ищешь? :Пасл Пост: А вы «Дискорд или житель дома»? Я не могу найти тут номера домов. :Дискорд: Мой билет на Грандиозный бал Гала-концерт! Меня пригласили! :хлопок :Дискорд: сурово Почему ты так задержался? :Пасл Пост: Но я немного заблудился, бегая от летающих барсуков... Не укажете мне направление в бездонной бездне? Оттуда я сам найду дорогу. :Дискорд: Вон там где-то. Лети прочь. Похоже, мы увидимся на балу, Флаттершай. Но я не могу идти один. Она подумает, что она — мой единственный друг. Кто быстро даст согласие пойти? пальцами хихикает :Принцесса Селестия: Я очень благодарна, что ты взяла на себя часть обязанностей по организации бала в этом году. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я всегда готова тебе помочь. :Принцесса Селестия: Спасибо, Искорка. Будет приятно впервые просто насладиться балом. :фанфара :Глашатай: Прибыли дух раздора Дискорд и его гость, э... :Дискорд: шёпот :Глашатай: Смузи! :Смузи: скользит :Пони: ахают :Дискорд: Добрый вечер, пони! Какой прекрасный вечер! :Смузи: чавкает :Дискорд: Он любит блестящие предметы, баловник. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я с ними разберусь. :Смузи: рыгает :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Что ты делаешь тут... с этим?! :Дискорд: Но, но, но. Смузи может и «это», но у этого есть сердце, пусть оно из жижи. :Смузи: скользит :Сумеречная Искорка: Этот вечер очень важен для меня, Дискорд. стиснутыми зубами Держи это под контролем! :Дискорд: Да, да, да, конечно. Скажи мне, ты не видела Флаттершай? :Искатели знаков отличия: Мы здесь! Мы здесь! Мы пришли на бал! :Флаттершай: хихикает Правда? хихикает :Три Хаггер: Аура, исходящая от водопада, была такой живой! Такой волшебный феномен, класс. :Флаттершай: Ого. :Дискорд: О, Флаттершай. А я тебя и не заметил. :Флаттершай: И как же ты придумала искать ауру в водопаде? :Дискорд: горло раздражительно, кашляет :Флаттершай: Дискорд! Я думала, ты не придёшь! :Дискорд: Нет. Я такого не говорил. Но забавно, что ты это так запомнила. Ладно, рад видеть тебя. Три-Четыре, как там? Я вдруг забыл твоё имя. Как странно. :Три Хаггер: Приятно познакомиться. Я Три Хаггер. Благодать. :Дискорд: Вообще-то мы с тобой уже встречались! фыркает :Три Хаггер: Круто! То есть, в другой жизни, да? :Дискорд: Ты что, шутишь? Ты что, не помнишь меня? :Три Хаггер: смеётся Я встречала много разных существ, каждый из них идеальный и уникальный. :Дискорд: Ну ладно, что ж, как я говорил, как здорово быть с старейшим и ближайшим другом. :Флаттершай: Я правда твой старейший и ближайший друг? :Дискорд: Ты? смеётся Конечно, нет! Думаешь, у меня нет других друзей? Мне много веков! Я говорил о Смузи! Смузи-дружище, Смузинатор — так мы звали его ещё в колледже. Смузи! Я хочу познакомить тебя с Флаттершай и, ээ... Три... как там... Три Поросёнка? :Три Хаггер: О, мне нравится! Это в ритме с моей жизненной силой! О! Может, сменить имя! :плюх! :Флаттершай: хихикает Не могу поверить, что ты раньше не говорил про Смузи. Похоже, тчо вы очень близки. :Дискорд: Ну, я рад, что ты это поняла, потому что это правда. Мы действительно. :взрыв :Дискорд: Очень близки. :Флаттершай: Это так чудесно! Нам вчетвером стоит как-нибудь поужинать! :плюх! :Дискорд: Нам стоит как-нибудь поужинать?! Ты бессердечная? :Пони: вскрикивает :Дискорд: Ой-ой-ой! Какие-то пони хотят пообщаться. Мы скоро вернёмся. :Флаттершай: О, хорошо. Мы с Тризи хотели бы ещё поболтать с тобой! :Дискорд: Тризи? Правда? Какое-то детское прозвище, тебе не кажется? :бьётся :Пони: вскрикивает :Дискорд: Смузи! Подожди, малыш! :Дискорд: Смузи, подожди. Слушай, Смузи, повеселись немного один и оставайся тут, пока я не вернусь за тобой. :захлопывается, замок клацает :Эппл Блум, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш, Скуталу и Три Хаггер: смеются :взрыв :Дискорд: смеётся :Три Хаггер: Что смешного? :Дискорд: Именно! :Радуга Дэш: Ээ... пожалуй, мы пойдём потанцуем. :Дискорд: Флаттершай, расскажи Хагги о том, как мы пошли в магазин и вернулись с двумя тортами вместо одного — вот так мы веселимся, когда мы вместе, да? :Флаттершай: О, мы пошли в магазин и купили два торта. :Дискорд: Ну, ты пропустила всё веселье и легкомысленность. Но я уверен, ты поняла, Три Хаггер. :Три Хаггер: Я поняла, что вам нравится торт. :Дискорд: Мы нравимся друг другу. В этом смысл! Я вообще равнодушен к тортам. :Рарити: крик Пустите меня! :удары :клацает :Рарити: задыхается Чудовище отняло мои украшения! :Смузи: шум :Сумеречная Искорка: Дискорд! Ну я же просила следить за своим другом! :Дискорд: Перестань. У меня есть дела получше, чем следить всю ночь за этим. смеётся Я имел в виду, что эта штука — мой дорогой друг; я прослежу, чтобы слизь, которую он непроизвольно выделяет, не пачкала пони. :шумит :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Всё хорошо, пони. Продолжаем наслаждаться волшебным вечером! :Дискорд: Смузи Из-за тебя я выгляжу глупо перед Флаттершай. Я вернусь, когда бал закончится. :захлопывается :Смузи: облизывается :взрыв :Флаттершай: смеётся О, Три Хаггер, я не встречала такой смешной пони, как ты! :Пони: ахают :микрофона :Дискорд: Раз-раз-раз. Он работает. Добрый вечер. жеребята и те, кто моложе! Я только что прилетел в Кантерлот; ужас, как устали мои разные части тела! :дробь :тишина :Дискорд: У меня лишь маленькие крылья разного размера, а летаю я'' лучше, чем Сумеречная Искорка! Верно, а? Бжжик! :дробь :'Сумеречная Искорка': Эй! :'Принцесса Селестия': хихикает :'Дискорд': смеётся Э, может, больше юмора из наблюдений. :взрыв :'Дискорд': Вы замечали, что всегда материализуетесь из ''ниоткуда? Почему не откуда-то? Что это за дела? :дробь :"Маскарад": кашляет :Дискорд: Сложная публика. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это он делает?! :Радуга Дэш: Кажется, это... шутки? :Пинки Пай: Мод! Шутки! :Мод Пай: Мои любимые. :Дискорд: фокуса фокусе Тук-тук! :хлопок :Дискорд: Вы же должны сказать: "Кто там?"! Это же базовый анекдот! :стук, плюх :Мод Пай: Это ты базовый анекдот. :смеются :Пинки Пай: Какая ты смешная, Мод! :дрожжит :Смузи: скользит :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это такое?! :вопят :Радуга Дэш: напрягается :всплеск :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Моё волшебство не влияет на эту жижу! Ты её остановишь? :бульк :Принцесса Селестия: Я боюсь, что нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дискорд, как ты мог его привести?! :Дискорд: Ой, ну не настолько же он плох! :Рарити: Ах, мои туфли испорчены навсегда! :Эпплджек: Тебя это волнует? Серьёзно? :бульканье :Три Хаггер: Это ерунда какая-то. :Дискорд: Да неужели? А этого могло бы не случиться, если бы я сразу стал кое-чьим плюс-один. :Три Хаггер: Похоже, что-то нарушило его равновесие. Его чувства, как бы, сильно задеты. :Дискорд: Ты ничего не знаешь о редких животных. Я знаю Смузи много веков. Он не расстроен. Он круто зажигает! У-ху! :Три Хаггер: Ему нужна, как бы, успокаивающая аудиотерапия. Я знаю: обычно ко мне приходит умиротворение, когда я купаюсь в позитивных вибрациях. Может, его успокоит звуковая нега. :Дискорд: Ты хоть поняла, что сейчас сказала? :Три Хаггер: Омммм. И-и-и-и-и! Омммм. И-и-и-и-и! :Смузи: булькает :Три Хаггер: Давай, Смузи! Наслаждайся! Омммм. И-и-и-и-и! :Смузи: ухмыляется :Крошка Бель: Получилось! :Пони: радуются :Радуга Дэш: Здорово, Три Хаггер! :Флаттершай: Это самое волшебное преображение животного из всех! :Дискорд: зубами :Три Хаггер: О, спасибо, пони. Ваше волшебство не действовало по кармической причине. Он реагирует на вибрацию, усмиряющую его энергетические поля. :Дискорд: Прекрати! Хватит! Всё! Ты мне надоела, Три Хаггер! :Три Хаггер: Обалдеть. Ты меня уже запарил. Можешь говорить потише на тютельку? :Дискорд: На тютельку? На тютельку?! :звуки :Три Хаггер: О, старик! Что это?! :Дискорд: Расслабься. Я тебя не трону. Лишь пошлю в другое измерение. Чтобы ты никогда больше не влезала в мои отношения с Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Дискорд, остановись! :Дискорд: Остановлюсь, как только она исчезнет! А потом мы над всем этим посмеёмся у тебя, за вторничным чаем. пьёт :Сумеречная Искорка: Не беспокойся, Флаттершай! Мы его остановим! :диско выскакивает :Главная шестёрка без Флаттершай: вопят :Дискорд: Я делаю ей одолжение, Флаттершай! Это чудесное измерение! Большие песочные пляжи, внимательная обслуга... Ну ладно, допускаю, немного влажно, но где в наши дни иначе? :Флаттершай: Я не могу понять, почему ты это делаешь! Мы все так отлично ладили! :Дискорд: Ладили, насколько могли, и это принимая во внимание, что ты потопталась на нашей дружбе, пригласив её на самый важный вечер года, как будто я — пустое место! :Флаттершай: Ты правда думал, что я бросила тебя, потому что у меня новый друг?! :Дискорд: Да, ты так и сделала! :Флаттершай: Нет, Дискорд! Я пригласила подругу на вечеринку! Я тебя вовсе не бросала! А если бы у тебя был друг, с которым ты бы мог обсудить магию раздора? Значит. мы бы уже не дружили?! :Дискорд: Э... заикается Нет, наверно, да. Просто у меня были бы разные друзья для разных дел... О, о, кошмар, кажется, я переборщил на тютельку. :Флаттершай: Скорее, на много тютелек! Три Хаггер, дашь нам минутку, тебе не трудно? :Дискорд: Я ещё новичок в сфере дружбы. Всё сложней, чем кажется. :Флаттершай: Ты не хочешь кое перед кем извиниться, Дискорд? Не передо мной! :Дискорд: О! О. горло Да, верно. пальцами :звуки :Смузи: скользит :звук :Дискорд: Э, Три Хаггер, прости, что ты стала объектом моего... ну... гнева. :Три Хаггер: О, да всё классно. Э, мне понадобится пара минут очистить чакры, прежде чем я обниму тебя более искренне. :Дискорд: О, твои чакры. смеётся Я понимаю. :Дискорд: Я должен извиниться, Смузи. Я весь вечер думал только о своих чувствах и забыл о твоих. :Смузи: целует :Дискорд: Что ж, друзья! Возможно, мне в конце концов и понравится это многодружие. :Мод Пай: И мне нравится. :Пинки Пай: Эй, что за вечеринка, если никто не разольёт по всему бальному залу неподвластную магии слизь! писк Пошли, Смузинатор! Потанцуем! :Смузи: скользит :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Принцесса Селестия. Я думала, что дам тебе отдохнуть: похоже, я была слишком самонадеяна. :Принцесса Селестия: Тебе не за что извиняться. Это самый весёлый бал за многие годы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, это был... Что?! Но ведь везде была слизь! А один из гостей даже пытался отправить пони в другое измерение! :Принцесса Селестия: Я помню! А представляешь, как было бы скучно, не пригласи я Дискорда? Пошли! Хау! Вечер только начался! |-| Английская стенограмма = : Discord: Ohoho, but that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling! : Fluttershy: laughs Oh, Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you! I love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw... giggles ...to fetch your left leg! giggles Oh, I do love our Tuesday teas, and I can't wait for you to meet my friend Tree Hugger. She's going to love you too. : Discord: Tree Hugger? laughs : Fluttershy: I met her on a trip to see the Breezies. She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures. : Discord: How nice for you. teacup : Fluttershy: We're all gonna have so much fun together at the Grand Galloping Gala! : Discord: Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd love to. : Fluttershy: Oh. Oh, no. Um, I'm afraid I've already asked Tree Hugger. I'm sorry, Discord. I assumed you'd have your own ticket since you and Princess Celestia are friends now. Were you not invited? : Discord: Who, me? It probably got lost in the mail. No biggie, as the foals say. Well, gotta go! : Fluttershy: But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes. : Discord: Well, I guess we're just going to have to exclude them from our party this time. Oh, did I say that out loud? I mean, ta-ta. : thud : song : Spike: snoring Gemstones... snoring Gah! : Discord: Where's Twilight? : Spike: Uh, she's in Canterlot, helping Princess Celestia with the Gala! : poof : Spike: noises : Rarity: Oh, your first Grand Galloping Gala! The excitement, the anticipation! I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Equestria! : Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: singsong We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala! : Applejack: Alright, y'all, keep it down. It ain't like it's a life-changin' experience or nothiiiiing... up My little sister's all grown up! sniffs nose : Rainbow Dash: Hey! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling This is gonna be the best night ever! screams : Discord: I don't suppose that, uh, these adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets to the Gross Gruesome Gala, do they? : Apple Bloom: raspberry : Rarity: Ahem! To answer your rather rude question, they're going as our dates, our plus-ones. : Sweetie Belle: singsong We're plus-ones! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: singsong We're plus ones! We're plus-ones! : Discord: Yes, yes, yes, I believe I got that! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! : Pinkie Pie: Have a wonderful, special, fantastic day! Oh, hi, Discord. Want some cake? : ! : Pinkie Pie: I can give you a list of all the flavors we have in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious! : Discord: Actually, Pinkie Pie, who are you taking to... I mean, do you... eugh, oh, you know what? I am''famished. I'll take ''all the cakes. : Pinkie Pie: All of them?! He wants all of the cakes! : clattering : Discord: Well, I'll need all my energy when I'm dancing at the Gala, if I decide to go that is. Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony? : Pinkie Pie: Oh, of course! I was gonna ask my mom, because she's, you know, my mom, but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I started asking around and around and around, and I couldn't think of anypony, and I was about to just go by myself, and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else? My sister Maud! : Discord: You know what? Cancel my order. : poof : Pinkie Pie: You want none of the cakes now?! : Fluttershy: laughing Oh, my, you are funny! : Discord: I guess every being in Equestria is funny today. : Fluttershy: Oh, how rude of me. Tree Hugger, this is Discord. Discord, Tree Hugger. : Tree Hugger: Radical to meet you. Really digging your vibe. : Discord: My vibe? : Fluttershy: It's a compliment. : Discord: Oh, well, I'm sure it is. Well, I must be off. : poof : Discord: It has nothing to do with seeing you or not seeing you. You can rest assured of that. laughs : poof : Discord: Have fun at the Gala! : poof : Tree Hugger: Righteous! : Discord: "Oh, Tree Hugger. You're such a great friend. So much funnier than unfunny old Discord!" : slams : shatters : Discord: "No, no, here. Take my plus-one. I insist. Before somepony else thinks he's my friend and expects to be asked instead. What's that? You're worried Discord might be upset?" Not a problem! I can make more new friends anytime I want. It's not as if any of this actually mattered! I don't even want to go to the Gala anyway! : Parcel Post: yelping : Discord: Are you perhaps looking for me? : Parcel Post: Are you "Discord or current resident"? I can't find any street numbers in this place. : Discord: My ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! I was invited after all! : beat : Discord: grimly Why is this so late? : Parcel Post: Well, I got a little lost after I escaped the flying badgers... Can you point me in the direction of the bottomless pit? I think I can make my way back from there. : Discord: Oh, over there. Somewhere. Just go over there. Looks like I'll see you at the Gala after all, Fluttershy. But I can't show up alone. She'll think that she's my only friend. Who could I bring on such short notice? fingers giggles : Princess Celestia: I must say, it's been very nice having you take over some of the planning responsibilities for this year's Gala. : Twilight Sparkle: Anything I can do to make it easier on you. : Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight. I am quite looking forward to just enjoying the Gala for once. : fanfare : Announcer: Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the, uh... : Discord: whispering : Announcer: The Smooze! : The Smooze: slithering : Ponies: gasp : Discord: Good evening, everypony! What a glorious affair! : The Smooze: slurp : Discord: He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal. : Twilight Sparkle: I'll take care of this. : The Smooze: belches : Twilight Sparkle: hushed What are you doing here with... that?! : Discord: Now, now, now. The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob. : The Smooze: slithering : Twilight Sparkle: This night is extremely important to me, Discord. gritted teeth Keep it under control! : Discord: Yes, yes, yes, of course. Tell me, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: We're here! We're here! We made it to the Gala! : Fluttershy: giggles Really? giggles : Tree Hugger: The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive! So, like, magic manifestation. : Fluttershy: Wow. : Discord: Oh, Fluttershy. I didn't see you there. : Fluttershy: How did you even know to look for an aura on a waterfall? : Discord: throat irritably, hacks, coughs : Fluttershy: Discord! I thought you weren't coming! : Discord: No. I actually never said that. But funny how you remembered it that way. Anyway, good to see you. Tree Friend, is it? Your name is slipping my mind right now. How strange. : Tree Hugger: Nice to meet you. I'm Tree Hugger. Blessings. : Discord: You have met me before actually! snorts : Tree Hugger: Cool! Like, in another life, maybe? : Discord: You've gotta be kidding. You don't remember me? : Tree Hugger: laughs I meet a lot of different creatures, each one of them perfect and unique. : Discord: Yes, well, as I was saying, it's just great to be here with my oldest, bestest friend. : Fluttershy: Am I really your oldest, bestest friend? : Discord: You? laughs Of course not! You think I don't have other friends? I'm centuries old! I was talking about the Smooze! Smooze Face, the Smoozinator – well, I mean that's what we called him back in college. Smooze! I would like you to meet Fluttershy and, um, hmm... Tree... how'd you say it... Tree Embrace? : Tree Hugger: Oh, I like that! It's so in rhythm with my life force! gasps Maybe I'll change it! : splat! : Fluttershy: giggles I can't believe I've never heard you speak of the Smooze before. Sounds like you two are so close. : Discord: Well, I'm glad you got that, because that's what is true. We are. : poof : Discord: Very close. : Fluttershy: That's wonderful! The four of us should go out to dinner sometime! : splat! : Discord: We should all go out to dinner sometime?! Have you no heart? : Pony: screams : Discord: Oh, oh! It looks like somepony wants to mingle. We'll be back in a bit. : Fluttershy: Oh, okay. Treezie and I would love to talk to you more later! : Discord: Treezie? Really? Sort of a juvenile nickname, don't you think? : glass : Pony: screams : Discord: Smoozie! Wait up! : Discord: Now, listen, Smooze. I need to make this a party of one for a little while. Just stay out here until I come for you. : slams, lock clicks : Apple Bloom, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Tree Hugger: laughing : poof : Discord: loudly : Tree Hugger: What's so funny? : Discord: Exactly! : Rainbow Dash: Uhh... I think we're gonna go hit the dance floor. : Discord: Fluttershy, tell the Hugs here about the time that we went to the store and came back with two cakes instead of one, because that's how crazy we are when we're together. : Fluttershy: Um, we went to the store and bought two cakes. : Discord: Oh. Well, you kind of left out all the fun and frivolity there. But I'm sure you got it, Tree Hugger. : Tree Hugger: I got that you really like cake. : Discord: We like each other. That was the point! I'm actually pretty lukewarm about cake. : Rarity: screaming Let me in! : thumping : clicks : Rarity: for breath That creature took my jewels! : The Smooze: hum : Twilight Sparkle: Discord! I thought I told you to keep your friend under control! : Discord: Oh, please. I have better things to do than to watch that thing all night. nervously What I mean to say is, that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anypony else. : cleaner running : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. It's alright, everypony. Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening! : Discord: the Smooze You are making me look like a fool in front of Fluttershy. I'll be back when the Gala is over. : slams : The Smooze: licks : poof : Fluttershy: laughing Oh, Tree Hugger, I've never known anypony as funny as you! : Ponies: gasp : feedback : Discord: Check, check, check. Is this thing on? Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot, and wow, are my interspecies parts tired! : rimshot : silence : Discord: I've only got these tiny mismatched wings, and even I'' can fly better than Twilight Sparkle! Am I right? Pchoo! : rimshot : '''Twilight Sparkle': Hey! : Princess Celestia: giggles : Discord: nervously Uh, well, perhaps you're into more observational humor. : poof : Discord: Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of thin air? Why not thick air? What's the deal there? : rimshot : "Masquerade": coughs : Discord: Tough crowd. : Twilight Sparkle: What is he doing?! : Rainbow Dash: I think they're... jokes? : Pinkie Pie: Maud! Jokes! : Maud Pie: My favorite. : Discord: and out of focus You might be a Ponyville pony when an ordinary night on the town ends in a lesson about friendship! focus Knock knock! : beat : Discord: You're supposed to say "Who's there?"! This is the most basic of jokes! : splat : Maud Pie: You're the most basic of jokes. : laughing : Pinkie Pie: Good one, Maud! : trembling : The Smooze: slithering : Twilight Sparkle: What is that?! : screaming : Rainbow Dash: straining : splat : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: None of my magic works on this ooze! Can you stop it? : splut : Princess Celestia: I'm afraid not! : Twilight Sparkle: Discord, how could you bring him here?! : Discord: Oh, he's not that bad! : Rarity: Oh, my shoes will be ruined forever! : Applejack: That's what you're worried about? Really? : spluts : Tree Hugger: This is kind of a bummer. : Discord: Isn't it, though? And to think, it would never have happened had I come to the Gala as somepony else's plus-one. : Tree Hugger: Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know? Like, his senses are agitated. : Discord: You don't know anything about rare creatures. I've known Smooze Face for ages. He's not agitated. He's partying down! Whoo! : Tree Hugger: All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy. I know I always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss. : Discord: Do you even know what you just said? : Tree Hugger: Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! : The Smooze: bubbling : Tree Hugger: Let go, Smooze! Bliss out! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! : The Smooze: grins : Sweetie Belle: It worked! : Everypony: cheering : Rainbow Dash: Way to go, Tree Hugger! : Fluttershy: That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with animals! : Discord: teeth : Tree Hugger: Oh, thanks, everypony. It makes perfect karmic sense why magic doesn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields. : Discord: Stop it! Stop it! That's it! I'm done with you, Tree Hugger! : Tree Hugger: Oh, man. You're really bumming me out. Can you just, like, lower your voice a skosh? : Discord: A skosh? A skosh?! : noises : Tree Hugger: Whoa, dude! What is that?! : Discord: Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply going to send you to another dimension. I can't have you interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore! : Fluttershy: Discord, stop! : Discord: I will, just as soon as she's gone! Then we can have a good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea. sips : Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Fluttershy! We'll stop him! : ball bouncing : Main cast sans Fluttershy: screaming : Discord: I'm doing her a favor, Fluttershy! It's a lovely dimension! White sand beaches, attentive wait staff... I mean, okay, the humidity isn't great, but where isn't that the case these days? : Fluttershy: I don't understand why you're doing this! We were all getting along so well! : Discord: As well as we could, considering you've already stomped all over our friendship by inviting her to the biggest night of the year as if I didn't matter at all! : Fluttershy: Did you really think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend?! : Discord: Yes, because that's what you did! : Fluttershy: No, Discord! I invited a friend to a party! I didn't abandon you! What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?! : Discord: Uh... stuttering No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things... Oh, oh, dear, it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh. : Fluttershy: More like a lot of skoshes! Tree Hugger, could you give us a minute? : Discord: I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing. It's so much more complicated than it looks. : Fluttershy: Do you think maybe you owe somepony an apology? Not me! : Discord: Oh! Oh. throat Yes, right. fingers : zaps : The Smooze: slithering : zap : Discord: Er, Tree Hugger, I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my... er, you know... wrath. : Tree Hugger: Oh, it's all groovy. Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity. : Discord: Oh, your chakras. nervously Fair enough. : Discord: I owe you an apology, Smooze. I spent the whole evening thinking about my own feelings and never thinking about yours. : The Smooze: kisses : Discord: Well, friends! I think I may actually grow to like this multiple-friend thing. : Maud Pie: I like it too. : Pinkie Pie: Hey, it's not a party until somepony spreads magic-resistant ooze uncontrollably over the ballroom! squee Come on, Smoozinator! Let's dance! : The Smooze: slithering : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Princess Celestia. I thought I could give you a break tonight, but it turns out I was in over my head. : Princess Celestia: You have nothing to apologize for. This has been the most fun Gala in years! : Twilight Sparkle: I know, it was a—What?! But there was ooze all over the place! And one of the guests threatened to send somepony to another dimension! : Princess Celestia: I know! Can you imagine how dull it would have been if I hadn't invited Discord? Come on! Whoo! The night is still young! : credits en:Transcripts/Make New Friends but Keep Discord Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон